A virtual machine is a software construct designed to run computer programs like a real physical machine. As an example, a virtual machine may comprise various software components for running executable code written for a particular computing platform. Such executable code may include, among other things, operating system code, application programs, software drivers, and so on.
A virtual machine does not necessarily have a direct correspondence to a real physical machine; however, virtual machines are often designed to imitate the behavior of specific hardware architectures. As an example, a virtual machine may be designed to imitate the behavior of an x86 processor.